Rwby Graduation: rewrite
by bankerrtx01
Summary: 3 years after Salem's defeat ruby decides she can't refit into normal society and tries to re apply to be a huntress with her team watch as they completes her second third and fourth years a generation off this is the legendary team graduation or will something else get in the way. ( now with shorter chapters!) Tell me how you like this one compared to the original
1. A hero return ch1-pt1

Rwby graduation:

This is the Rewrite.

 _ **UP PEOPLES! This is Colonel Reaper, Col. Reaper for short. I am ^^^This Assholes Beta. His grammar is shoddy at best, but his ideas are fucking brilliant. Hope you enjoy!**_

well thanks for that my beta everyone!...okay well then onto the story.

Key

[different kingdom perspective]

(Different city perspectives)

{flashback}

[) music/ sound cues(]

"Normal talking"

" _Mental talking"_

" **Grimm"**

" _ **Radio**_ "

—-  
-story start-  
[Vale]

Ruby stood on the Main Street of Beacon Academy, in front of the statue, or what was the proud statue, the statue has long withered and collapsed. However noticeable features still stayed such as the Beowulf under the rock and the Axe. Although the women's head was by the foot of the statue in the water, and no one bothered to move it.

Standing in front of the statue was 7 people, the front women at the age of 25. One wore a red Torn cloak, and had an Arm in a temporary cast. On her back was two weapons. This was The Famous Ruby rose, leader of the human fighting force against the Grimm and the White Fang. At least to the public's eyes as she had a ton of more darker allies in the underworld.

Standing next to her was the 27 year old, Weiss Schnee, The now CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. Her signature rapier hung by her left.

Besides her was Blake Belladonna the Ex-leader of the reforged (Pure) White fang, which was retired due to Equal rights had been achieved.

Standing next to Blake is the (in)famous Yang Xiao Long, with her Metal Arm. She had a bandolier with several shotgun shells.

Standing on the other side of Ruby Rose was the remnants of Team JNPR, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. These were the front runners of the war with Salem and the faces of peace. Despite not being Huntsmen, however...

(Beacon CCTV tower/ Ozpin's office.)

Glynda Goodwitch stood next to Oscar Pine, the new incarnation of Ozpin. "Looks like Team RWBY is here." Oscar said. _'Did you expect them not to be?'_ The voice Inside of his head inquired. Oscar shook his head.

"Still talking?" Glynda asked as she set down the newly brewed coffee, which Oscar picked up and stirred, then took a sip, his eyes a glistening gold.

 _"I'm not sure that I will, ever fully be able to reach the sinergy as I did with my previous body...but this is close enough."_ Ozpin remarked . He then set his coffee down and turned to the window.

"Any news on the outer walls or other kingdom matter's?" Ozpin asked.

"No...But the with the Grimm gone we can actually focus of expanding Humanity and solidifying our holds here." Glynda answered.

Oscar shook his head "No...the Grimm aren't gone, not yet." Oscar quipped.

Glynda quirked an eyebrow. "How do you know?" She inquired.

"Because I am still here…" Oscar muttered softly. Glynda looked on concerned.

"Don't belittle-" she was cut of by Ozpin.

"Prepare for the Team's arrival. I think a hero's welcome should be enough to honor they're service." He said in a tone that allowed no argument.

"...Very well headmaster." Glynda muttered.

'I don't know what your disciples are planning, but we will stop you. We did so once...we can...no we _will_ do it again.' Oscar thought as he took a sip of his coffee.

(Team RWBY+ JNR: Beacon courtyard)

"Ruby are you sure you want to do this?" Jaune asked in a worried tone.

"Yea, are you sure Ruby?" Nora said. "I mean, we will follow you to the end of Remnant and back, but are you sure this is the best idea?"

Ruby huffed. "Unfortunately Nora I cannot live in a world such as this...years of the battlefield has isolated me... I fear I would grow too restless if I was to _'settle down.'_ " Ruby smiled sadly as she looked back. "However you don't need to join me, you all have other things you could do."

Weiss shrugged "Well the SDC hasn't had many sales this year but I'm able to micro manage the funds and company from away."

"There is no need for the White Fang now as equal rights have been established." Blake said.

Ruby turned to her sister with a raised brow.

"You are kidding me, right sis? Where you go, I follow. Period." Yang stated.

Ruby started to look at Jaune, but stopped, knowing what team JNR would say. "Thats that, then. Come on, lets go."

Several students roaming around beacon stopped, shocked, and curious to what is their business back.

They reached the entrance and was about to open the door when Professor Goodwitch stepped out. "Welcome back, come, I am to escort you to Ozpin's office. She lead them to the elevator, the two teams plus teacher taking the absurdly long ride up to said headmasters office.

Everyone inus a certain reaper stepped out of the elevator and walked forward to see Oscar/ Ozpin in his chair. He was sipping his coffee as always. "Headmaster." they greeted. He smiled, the smile faded from his face seeing Ruby still in the elevator.

Ruby stepped out cautiously scanning the room. Everyone even Ozpin tensed. 'Does she still do this?' Oscar wondered. _'Looks like it, be ready...'_ Ozpin responded in their head.

 **Squawk!-Bang!**

Ruby snapped her head up, Harbinger smoking after the loud bang, the metal rafters having a new indent.

A black bird dodged the shot, diving and landing on Ozpin's desk. The bird emitted a black smoke, revealing one Qrow Branwen in human form sitting on the edge of the desk after it dissipated. "Damn kid, firing my own weapon at me, that's a new level of cruel." Qrow muttered. Ruby smirked as she tossed the weapon to her uncle who caught it. He then holstered it on his lower back

"Okay now that you two have stopped one upping each other _for now_ we can get to business, team RWBY, JNR why are you here?" Ozpin demanded. "We're here to complete our lessons." Ruby answered.

"But you are already Huntsmen?" Qrow asked. Ruby then took out a bronze card, flipped it over and read the back words out loud. " _Given to huntress in training Ruby Rose as a Emergency License during war time, granting her the temporary level of Huntress"_ She looked up "There's no war going on here so the cards just a pile of plastic waiting to be melted down into Lien."

Ruby said as he threw the card at Ozpin, it would've hit him and lodged into one of his eyes however Glynda used her semblance to stop the projectile. Glynda catches it with her semblance.

" Ms Rose I understand the reason your here and such outlash is understandable however, I cannot allow you to attack the headmaster under any circumstances, failure to comply will result in expulsion." Glynda said.

"Wait expulsion?" Ruby asked shocked.

"Well seeing as the school happed to be attacked, and destroyed before I could do so otherwise technically you still qualify as students here." Ozpin said, making the group of seven look over to each other.

"So in short terms. Yes you can come here, unfortunately we are unable to teach you anything as, you've learned what you needed in the outside world, however we can do something else you can do before we officially mark you down as Graduates." Ozpin said.

"And that is?" Jaune asked.

"Become teachers here at beacon." Qrow finished.

"Wha-really?!" Blake asked.

"Yes. Help the next generation learn what you have learned and by the end of this year. You will be official graduates of Beacon." Ozpin stated. Ruby looked to everyone who smiled.

"We accept." Ruby answered.

"Good." Now we have a few things to do before we go, first of all." Ozpin took the card from in front of his eye and slid it into the desk. And out popped a shiny white License. "Your teachers card. This will grant you access to everywhere on the premises. Including the Vault." Ozpin said as Glynda shut the door. "What's going on?" Ruby asked "the second part of the offer." Qrow said

Oscar nodded as he stood up and walked around the front of the desk "Right, as your aware the world has changed, the scenario has as well. You all are the perfect example of this, and I want you guys to lead this, during the day you will be the faces, and at night. The guards of freedom. we will go into more detail about this later. But right now you got your stuff to set up." Ozpin finished, as the team left.

"Are you sure they're ready for this Ozpin?" Glynda asked. "They have to be." Ozpin said as he took a sip of coffee, "Because Time is running out." He said.

[)Volume 1 intro: Turn the page by Bob Seger:(]

A sky view of Beacon academy dragging up the Main Street, up to the top of the tower where Ozpin Stands looking out, as Ozpin only sees the past how beautiful the landscape was and how it changed, as he looked in the window and saw Glynda, but only saw in his eyes the Human Salem.

Suddenly the human Salem changed into its grotesque form of Grimm. Who roared, " _ **I HATE YOU!"**_ Ozpin sighed as the memory faded 'I've lived too long.' As he looked to the deck. saw his coffee. next to it a vial of mysterious liquid.

In the Auditorium standing in the spotlight. Looking over the new Students coming in.

The cameras flipped around his face. As he sighed. He started to make his speech. He knew he was being a hypocrite but he couldn't help it. He had to do this, he looked over to Ruby in the corner as her cloak vanished from sight,

In a bar on the side of the road, a red hood floated in.  
The bar froze as Ruby went to sit down,  
she just wanted to have a nice drink, only for Ozpin to announce Ruby Rose to be his replacement as Headmaster at beacon, Ruby's glass shattered,

Later Ruby was Headmaster, as the new feeds flashed around headlines every second. The recent one was ' _Ruby Rose the new Oz or better?'_ Ruby was encircled by crowds she tried to push them away but they just came back with more mass,

Finally Ruby stood up high on a pillar overlooking the city, She had forged her own path, and then the Grimm came and Ruby charged to action. Cut to the after battle and Crescent Rose is jabbed into the ground, like a monument,

Ozpin in another realm watched Ruby's actions sadly as Ozpin uses the his last of his Magick to assist Ruby but she didn't accept it,  
Ozpin collapse on the ground too tired to even move or cry.

Ozpin lays in bed, thinking over his life, he thought of Salem and his he failed her. He sighed, her final word echoing in his head, " _I hate you…"_

as Ozpin closed his eyes, he opened them and stood across Salem. in her human form, and for the first time in a recent memory Ozpin smiled, as the two walked to each other, the two embraced, as Salem points up to the sky and see the world of Remnant in the nights sky,

Ruby looked back toward the camera. before she headed down the road,

As she walks away, Crescent Rose jabbed into the ground, as Ruby settles down

Ruby sighed and looked up to the autumn wind blow peacefully, as a leaf covered the camrea and Ruby is gone as her cloak Floats down to the ground,

Omake

[ Austin Texas: Rooster teeth headquarters: RT podcast set]

In the room were two people sitting on a couch a game of chess in between the two, one of them being, Shannon McCormick and Jen Taylor sat across from each other, As Jen thought of her move knowing Shannon was just as crafty as the characters he plays. She made her move, " Go." She said

Shannon though deeply, and calculated, they were at the end game now, one false move could decide the There fate...but there was no openings, this entire game Jen played an effective hit and run campaign, widdling Shannon's forces Down until he was forced to confront her one on one, he sighed as if he wondered if he lost when he realized something. Taking his hand he moved his Bishops to its location. "Check and mate." He said, Jen looked at the board to search for any flaws but found none, " well played my friend, " Jen said as they shook hands, " You as well I'm sure Monty would be proud," Shannon said,

Unknown to the the moon was just in the right angle to appear shattered as a red rose petal flew across the moon,

Rip Monty oum, keep moving forward.

(Eoc)

Holy crap I'm done, wow, as you can see I'm taking inspiration from a lot of my other fanfics for this project, also just know this isn't the next major project this is just spare time to take up the rest of the extensive Aura wars. So yea we got a long way to go, well tell me in the review what you think of it, enjoy and keep reading -bankerrtx01

also ps this is one of the few chapters I've recently written without a used score, Yea!"

11-6-18 (okay you know where I Said this isn't a major project THAT'S A BIG FAT LIE!) 'I really hate myself for creating such extensive epics…'

Oomph I really hate my beta. Don't get me wrong he's a great guy but GOD DAMN HE JUST DOSENT UNDERSTAND MY VISION you guys understand my reason for having the songs here, right!?

Well whatever keep reading, enjoy Bankerrtx01/ G.


	2. A hero's Return Ch1-pt2

Hey guys I'm back with chapter two of the rewrite as I've thought of how I will the problem I had mainly Salem issue not being the parents of the gods, but I have it now so we can begin to rebuild it.

-Chapter start-

"...So did anyone else find that super weird?" Yang asked after a while walking with the others. "Um I think what your referring to is Stress Yang," Lie Ren Said "No Yangs right I felt it too." Jaune Said nodding. "it could be anything." Blake said shrugging it off "or it could be something important," Weiss countered, "Ruby what do you have to say?" Jaune asked. Ruby said nothing just glided down the hall. "Ruby?" Yang asked Ruby stopped and looked up "huh you say something?" She asked "yes we did…" Yang said narrowing her eyes cautiously. "Ruby are you okay, you seem to be spacing out on us." Weiss said, "no no fine!" Ruby turned around fast and happened to pull her arm "Damn." She hissed clutching it "come on." As she walked off the others starred at her. "What was that?" Weiss asked "what ever guys were back at beacon who cares it's like the good old days without the...oh..." Nora lowered her head instantly losing her mood,

"So what do you think our room is going to be like..." Yang stopped as she found there actual dorm room, but instead of a normal dorm with a door, the wall was covered up in a plexiglass frame on it showing the inside like a museums, on it had the words Team RWBY's dorm... hey guys I found the...oh." Ruby said walking the other way. "I see you found it too." Ruby said, "wait this is our dorm?" Jaune asked. " well not exactly, your dorm is your old room which is across the hall if you remember, however we will bridge the gap somehow." Ruby said,

"Ah Your Team RWBY excuse me let me take off the glass here." The maintenance man said as she used the drill. And took away the wall. " there we go now then all yours nothing untouched." He said if you need me I'll be down the hall." He said as he walked off. The team walked inside. "It even smells the same." Yang smiled. Blake took a breath and winced. As she open the fridge door and pulled out a wet paper bag. I think my tuna went bad." She said holding her nose Everyone chuckled.

(Time skip)

The group sat in the middle ofhe lounge which was down the hall of there dorm. Playing a boardgame Ruby found in the closet. It was in fact Remnant the Game. It was Ruby's turn. Seeing as there were four kingdoms/ five counting Megesnary (which they were seeing as they had the expansion pack) as well as the dragon contenate, butnthat was just for Grimm which the off players played like a CPU. It was Ruby's turn and everyone was tense as Ruby was 3 moves away from conquering the world as the Rose empire would rule forever. "Okay then so Yang your going Down! Ruby said "aw shit." Yang cursed. As she held her head, as Atlas was going to get chrushed in this confrontation. "Seeing as I have no way in or out of the kingdom, I'm usings Battilion one to cleave a landing force into the Grimm Continate, to land my landing party." Ruby saod "rolling!" Jaune said before he slammed his face on the table "a fucking one again!" Jaune cursed. "Seriously Jaune what's up with you The Empresses has her blessings with you!" Nora sighed, " alright fine I can counter this. I'm sending in the Black Rose to the other side of the atlas and hit them from behind." Ruby said Ren rolled a three, but got to reroll "six" ren announced. " he snuck in." Yang sighed, as she pulled out a results card. " Yang sighed " atlas capitulates!" Yang sighed. As she threw down here hands, "Good the Rose empire has its next borders." Ruby said. "I'm rolling to flee!"Weiss said "shit I forgot you were there Weiss sorry." Yang said. "I'll keep you alive if you, sell out Weiss to me." Ruby said, to her sister. " sure why not sisters!" Yang said. "Not so fast decoy!" Weiss said flipping a trap card. "shit Ruby I didn't know!" Yang pleaded "Quite!" Ruby snapped. "Alright Weiss roll, you got a 2/6 chance to move to a place I don't control." Ruby said. As Weiss rolled. "I'm in Mistral." Weiss said "Damn." Ruby cursed as Weiss cheered. "alright Blake your turn." Ruby said

"Well seeing as I'm a loyal person to the Empire, unlike some." Blake narrowed her eyes at Weiss I'm sending 3 ships full of dust to Vale." Blake said. " hey I will have you know I didn't have a choice to attack! I needed weapons to fight off the grim and Ruby was stockpiling them all!" Weiss said. " if you just agreed to a truse none of this would've happened." Yang said, "well...shut up!" Weiss said. " I love it when the infighting happens." Nora said. "Oh Hey your playing Reminate the game?" A boy asked with. Black Spiky hair, "yea do you want to join us? Unfortunately We're in the middle of a campaign with the Rose Empire dominations, the only ones you can play is the Grimm." Ruby said, "oh that's fun I'm in." He said.

[ time skip( game)

"And I approach the Grim isles of the dragon content from all sides and the final seige begins." Ruby said triumphantly. The boy nodded "well then I suppose we need a tie breaker after all, my forces are quiet numerous while you for the first time in a quarter century have reunited humanity, not by race or gender but by common enemy ...I guess there is only one way to settle this…" he said in character with getting a glint in his eye

Both Ruby and Domino Stood up and pointed at each other and yelled " TOTAL WAR REMNANT 7!"

After the game was set up the game TW:R7 being a mashup of both Total annihilation: chess and tower defense games, that being you are a commander controlling your armies each of them have a class and buffs and debuffs and your commander can charge head first into battle and kick ass.

The armies were Laid out as followers Ruby and humanity, meaning each of RWBYJNR had there scroll out and domino with 6 CPU characters on hard controlling the Grimm and the battle raged on,

The battle was Feirce but In the end the commanders died as everyone else watched

as Ruby and, Domino were locked head to head. The mini screen thrown up on the big one in the dorm, of the final battle of the two fighting was shown on there scrolls "come on Ruby you can do it!" Yang cheered " Use the dust!" Blake said. "It's time of your downfall your empire is in shambles, your armies are on the run, give up now and I can make you the plaything of my Grimm Domain!" Domino said deep in character.

Ruby's smile never faltered in fact it only grew.

" all this time writing your fantasy, and widdling us down, you forgot one thing in your campaign, something I've taught you time and time again, humanity is Resilient if anything else SECOND WAVE ADVANCE FOR HUMANITY...FOR THE EMPIRE!" Ruby said as she made her final power grab, and and on the screen a horde of humans overran Dominos characters killing him, "well played Ruby...well played." He said. As he shook Ruby's hand, "thanks not to bad your self. Well we're going to pack the stuff up, we will be seeing you." Ruby said. Domino nodded and headed out. "Well he was nice." Yang said, as they put the game away, "and gave us all a run for our money," Blake said. "If it wasn't for Ruby we would've lost that game...I don't think my pride you let me take another hit," Weiss said however jaune put a hand on her shoulder "well there is a reason Ruby carried us through the war." He Said as he looked however Ruby was deep in throught,

[ café]

The students were eating and talking as Oscar pine called on the intercom "attention I have a short Announcement to make!" He said as everyone paused. "After dinner I want everyone to head to the Auditorium for an Important session, after that there will be one week off of classes before we start the new semester!" He said everyone cheered. "That is all." He said as he sat down. Qrow came up behind him, "This isn't so bad." Qrow Said, "your forget the world is in shambles. Yes Vale is a safe haven but we're the only one. It's one of the reasons I'm sending so many people to assist in expansions of Vale, we are running out of room." Ozpin Said. "You know the Council will probably want you to release Power to the government back to them in a few weeks" Qrow said, "tough we aren't solidified yet, once some other kingdoms pick up the pace and can stand on there own then and only the. Will I possibly accept the fact " Ozpin said "oh man," Qrow huffed,

[ later in the auditorium.]

The students filed in the room, on the platform, were all the teachers, and a few from other kingdoms including General Winter ( who was promoted after the death of Ironwood) Qrow branwen. And others. Ozpin stepped forward as everyone stopped and listened to what Ozpin has to say, " hello and thank you for coming. And I apologize for having to drag you all out of bed for this, but it is important. 3 years ago the world has achieved piece...the White fang and Grimm are gone. And the Rise of 7 Prominent Figures rose up to become Legend's, however this is not a fairytale. Yes while the War on Salem was effective, and the rise of Teams RWBY and RNJR. Are most of the reason your here, I'm here to say it's not all over, as you know we lost many within and out of the kingdom's walls, even as Atlas, Mistral, and even Vaccoule have been reclaimed, many of the area is still under Grimm control the city, and still roam, just freed from Salem's grasp, they now have no mind, however, if we don't do anything that will change, Glynda has already informed me, small packs are enlarging, and it's soon estimated a new lord Grimm May take shape. It may even be in this decade." Ozpin said everyone gasped. "But!" Ozpin cut them off as to not start an uproar.

" in the darkest day mankind has shown it can step back on its feet with a little push. And today I give you one, I'm here to introduce your new teachers of Beacon, teaching you what they learned from there years of experience. In the Ultimate survival Guide. Teams RWBY and JNR!"Ozpin Said as the 7 walked out to the roaring crowd. Ruby smiled. " the class will be held where these 7 permit it to be, it may be outside in the woods, or it may be in here, as of now this class is mandatory for anyone to graduate. And Glynda's combat class will be held as extra credit," Ozpin Said. Everyone nodded. " that's all I wish to speak of everyone have a good inprounto vacation!" Oscar said as everyone left.

Once everyone was gone. Oscar fell to his knees and panted, ' You did quite well,' Ozpin Said. " so Oscar- I mean Headmaster, what are we to do now?" Professor port asked. "Teachers meeting?" Oobleck asked Ozpin nodded.

a/n I hope this is better for you to understand more chapters will be comming keep reading Bankerrtx01

ps my book on Wattpad called the gryphoner return is up for you to read, this is a side project to help me get in the mood again, check it out.


	3. A hero's Return pt 3

[ meeting room]

at the table was the 4 main teachers of Beacon, Professor Oobleck, Professor Port, Professor Peach, Professor Glynda , Headmaster Oscar/ Ozpin at its head on the other side was the others plus the new teachers of Team RWBY and JNR off to the side with the other kingdoms's teachers who were in the brotherhood.

"So Oz, The Full brotherhoods here. What's the plan." Qrow asked.

"As of now we need to keep the Council from regaining control, without it Vale will be in just a bad a position as the rest of the world and we cannot support the world as it is." Ozpin Said,

"That May be a problem. The councils is a power hungry group, we can't trust them, and seeing as they consider us reclaiming the other kingdom's a success it isn't." Ruby said. Monotoned, while the "end" of Salem May have taken most of the burden of Ozpin in Ruby's mind he was still guilty, and the fact Qrow had so quickly regained trust, was either a case of him going senial or, Ozpin being manipulative. Ruby couldn't tell what was worse.

"What do we have on these "Proto-Salem's?" Jaune asked in air quotes

"we know absolutely nothing, strength wise there command, Hell we don't even know what they look like. " Glynda said

"well shit." Ruby cursed.

" but how can we fight an enemy we don't know what...are you saying?" Weiss asked "I dont know...Ms. Schnee what I do know is that we have to be careful, who knows what there plan is moving forward." Ozpin said,

"should we head back to our respective kingdom's to protect it from attack?" Winter asked,

" negative, especially for you miss Schnee, Atlas is the least under control as Grimm have overrun everything but the academy, you will remain here until further notice. As we send in people to help clear atlas. However the sheer volume of Grimm is unsettling," Ozpin Said.

"it's almost like when Salem was ended her essence split into a thousand pecies and each shard became another Grimm." Jaune said.

"Almost exactly what happened." Ruby said,

"Ms rose, how skilled are your well your...optics?" Port asked

"slow, surprisingly, Salem was very on point when it came to exterminating the Silver Eye warrior's." Ruby said as she lowered her head and fingered her staff, which was the same staff Maria had,

" not to worry I believe Qrow can spend a few days in the field looking for suitable candidates for you to train, I highly doubt the god of light would allow all of his existence to be killed off Remnant if there are others. Around, as well as I know I've stockpiled a few books about your abilities you are free to use them at any time," Ozpin Said, Ruby nodded, " Alright I believe that's all you are dismissed. However Ruby. Glynda. Qrow will you stay for a bit?" Oscar asked. Everyone nodded and left.

As the other 3 stayed they looked at Oscar who sighed,

" how are you holding up Ruby?" He asked. "I'm alive and kicking I don't know if-." Ruby started but Ozpin cut her off,

" Ms Rose I was there when Salem was "killed" and that secret she revealed" Ozpin asked. " what secret?" Qrow asked, Ruby sighed " it was revealed during the final battle..." Ruby started.

[ flashback: final battle: Unknown region]

'As your aware uncle when the final raid on Salem occurred it was all or nothing, as such me and Ozpin, went ahead to confront her while everyone else stayed back to deal with her forces.' Ruby said.

The image of a blackened ground and shards of massive crystals stuck out from the ground, pure dust. Overlooking the plain was a cliff and standing there in a similar ornate pattern of more of a mantle was Salem. Overlooking the land,

" such wonders...all I could ever ask for was here and yet. You all you did was come in and wreck it." Salem said as behind her Ruby and Oscar/Ozpin got ready to fight,

"it's over Salem. Your armies are defeated your generals are dead, and we're here to finish the job, and for your crimes on humanity I THE LAST WARRIOR OF SILVER EYES WILL STAND ABOVE YOU VICTORIOUS KNOWING I HAVE BROUGHT MY ANCESTORS HONOR FOR DEFENDING THEIR GREATNESS ENEMY!" Ruby yelled as she stuck out Crescent Rose.

Salem chuckled as she turned around slowly, "still so naive, listen to her Oz, can't you hear it? No matter what you've tried you have failed, this." Salem lifts her hands so Ruby, "this is your best weapon to defeat me, there will be no victory in your strength." Salem shook her head turning away,

" you underestimate us Salem," Oscar said, " because perhaps victory is in the simpler things you've long forgotten..." Ozpin said,

"...victory in the smaller more honest soul." Ruby said as she slammed The end of crescent rose down making her stick up, and smiled in challenge to the Grimm Queen,

Salem hissed at the smug expression Ruby had on Her face, and using her magick she pulled up the purple dust crystals around her and formed a crystalline sword and lunged at Ruby, Reaching out to slash at her, however Ruby spun left and jumped grabbing crescent rose and brought a vertical strike Down nearly cutting her, however Salem rolled under the attack and went to attack the other, the backside of Oscar pine, 'look out' Ozpin thought as Oscar brought his cane up and slung it over his back ( like Qrow vs Tyrian) blocking the strike from Salem, after parring he spun around and dragged his arm over his head and did a three point his starting from 2, going up to 3 and 5. ( right leg, weapon arm, Head) the attack forced Salem to dip back, seeing the chance of Salem off guard Ruby rushed forward.

Salem snapped a look to see Ruby coming at her 4 ( left hip) trying to bisect her, Salem parried the blade and held it still, she smerked thinking she had stopped her unfortunately Ruby used her fist as an anchor and swung around slugging Salem in the face with the other end.

Salem fell to her knees and whipped the red blood from her face staining her pure white lips Making her look even more creepy and deranged, "oh now you've done, it!" Salem said as he jumped up and threw back her robes to reveal the...aspiring...form of Salem complete with a bit of battle armor and no room for imagination to set in, "...you've got me mad!" Salem roared the ground shaking as she used her Magick as she sprinted forward, and swiped at Ruby in 5, shocked Ruby ducked the attack and tried to counter with a front leg with a swing to 2 ( right leg) hook on and shoot taking the leg out from under her, unfortunately she was slow to the Grimm Queen who was ready to swing straight down on 5 about to cleave her in half,

Fortunately Ozpin stepped in and hitting a barrage of over 10 hits arranging from devastation combos of 1,3,4,2 ( open "left" leg, weapon hand, open hand, right foot), 3,5,4 (weapon hand, head, open hand) and his personal favorite, 3,5 repeat ( weapon hand, head over and over again.) all of this was in the span of a few seconds but those few seconds gave Ruby enough time for her attempt, as Salem backhanded him away. Smashing him into the wall,

Salem looked down to hear Ruby cock her gun and fire, the round fired and swept the first foot under her into the air, as Salem leaned back for balance Ruby's aim was spot as the bullet cleaved a path into her Achilles' tendon making her fall to her knees, she snapped a lookup to see Ruby leveling crescent rose by the back of her neck, ready to fire and cleave her head, off, " before I kill you I should thank you. For making me what I am today."Ruby said as he squeezed the trigger,

Suddenly everything happened at once, One Salem leaned forward making the blade miss its mark and travel straight, throwing Ruby off balance, second, Salem for some ever reason sumorned a large spike and impaled Ruby in the chest immobilizing her while doing so. "RUBY NOO!" Oscar cried, as he charged forward, amd swung his cane wildly, aiming for head and what ever he could reach, unfortunately being to enraged he was easily disarmed. As Salem regained her composer.

" oh Ozpin. Why won't you ever give up. We have been battling for ages. Always reaching a peak and then this battle over and over again, you can't win and yet you don't give," Salem said, as Oscar slowly pushed his body forward.

" are you still trying? Ozpin you can't win!" Salem Said as she grabbed Oscar by the hair, she was pulled away by Ruby gripping crescent rose with one hand aimed at Salem. unfortunately before she could fire Salem extended a finger and stabbed her shoulder making her scream and drop her weapon,

" hush now. The grownups are talking," She said as she turned back to Ozpin but found he was gone, instead Oscar grabbed his cane and leveled it at Salem,

" I DONT CARE WHAT HAPPENDS BUT THIS IS THE END! BY THE BROTHER GODS I WILL DEFEAT YOU, AND NOTHING CAN STOP THAT!" Ozpin yelled as he released all his pent up magic and empowered himself, he stopped when he heard Salem chuckle

" what's so funny?" Oscar asked "it's just that...you think the brother gods give a shit about us!? REMEMBER WHAT THEY DID!? They killed humanity!? What makes you think they care about you, your just a tool For them, nothing more, heck they punished you the same as they did me after all aren't you stuck on this planet as well." Salem yelled.

" what!?" Ozpin asked, " oh my dear Ozpin, don't tell me you haven't been so loyal To your slave masters that it hasn't occurred to you that you and me were punished for the Most stupid of reasons that we are not to blame!?" Salem said

" I-impossible!" Oscar yelled, " YOU LIE!" Ozpin said,

" AM I OZPIN AM I LYING!?" Salem boomed, " now face the wrath of a Primordial!" Salem yelled as she rose her hand up and conjured a dark ball and tossed it at Ozpin. Oscar was shocked and unable to dodge, when a light exploded.

Salem looked up to see a man, bathed in light with golden horns floating above light streaming off him like the sun,

"Hello again… Salem." He said in a calm voice,

"YOU!?." Salem screeched as her mortal enemy returned, as the god lowered himself to the ground, Ozpin bowed,

"my lord I'm sorry I, I was unable to stop her, I've failed." He said

"I realize that now Ozpin, and I now realize it was never your fight in the first place, We will handle Salem." The god of light Said as he turned around and freed Ruby from the pillar and revived her, ( he is the god of life)

Ruby panted as Oscar ran to her, " wait he said we?" Ruby asked, As Salem looked up to see another god like but with black wings

"No! No No Noooo!" Salem cried as the other god lowered,

" hello my champion...," he said.

"You you think you can punish me!? How can you punish me for giving a fate worse then death!?" Salem yelled.

" _Your right…"_ the god of light said making Salem pause "I'm sorry?" She asked

"As I told Ozma all those years ago...although I wonder if you prefer Oscar now." The god of light mussed, "I told him he could not die and by bringing all of the Relics together would summon us and we would judge humanity and if we saw infighting humanity would be destroyed and we were wrong…" he said

"Huh?" Ruby asked confused

"Before dust and semblances back when there was Magick, there was no infighting, there was no need of squandering resources and then You and Ozma happened and we took the wrong action," the brother of light said as such Salem...you are forgiven." He Said

Salem looked down at her hands,

"All this time...after all this… YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ UP HERE AND TAKE FROM ME WHAT IS MINE!" She roared as she blasted a red ball of Magick at the Elder god who changed into his dragon. Avatar and blocked the attack, and absorbed the Magick back into himself.

"Brother it is not her in control, my own creation has seeped into her soul." The brother of darkness said "and I fear I cannot pull it out for fear of killing her." He said

"Then we have no way to combat her," the elder brother said as he looked around and found Ruby

"I have an idea. Brother hold her off." The elder god said as he flew straight at Ruby,

The younger god roared as he changed into his avatar and blasted Magick fire at Salem who blocked with a shield of Magick the God lowered himself to claw at Salem when she threw her arms up and from the ground a mass of tentacles rose up,

"YOU SAID I THAT I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DIE UNLESS THE PLANET IS DESTROYED, SO I'VE GONE AHEAD AND CHOSE TO DESTROY THE PLANET!" Salem Said

The younger brother god looked around and dodged a tentacle "brother I cannot sway these Grimm, they do not obey my command!" He Said

The elder god said nothing as he dove into Ruby making Oscar scream and reach out to her,

In her head Ruby looked around in the white area she turned around and saw herself face to face with The god of light, Ruby growled. "What do you want with me?" She asked

"I wish to repair the damage that was done-." The elder god said but ruby cut him off

"Really? Because ever since jinn told me the story I have a feeling you've only Been doing the opposite job." She saod

"And you are right. But the fact is that I have learned and I will maintain the balance. "And you let your brother fight you mess while you chat with me?" Ruby hissed "no… will do my part, as I am in your head, no time has passed, during this conversation, I can sense your resentment to me and my brother, I only wish To fix what I broke

"Well what I wish is that you stop interfering with us! Give us Magick. Fine, maintain balance fine! But stop the interference of humanity let us grow, you gave us the 4 relics/ ability's so we Didn't have to be mindless SO LET US NOT BE MINDLESS!?" Ruby said

The god of light stood there contemplating everything,

" _for the first time I understand now. I feel something attached to you, you you are apart of me."_ The god Said

" _And I don't mean that as in your eyes, everything has been leading up to your life, your birth, while not being apart of my plan, was Divine intervention, in a way as such I could not in fact be able to plan this, you are made in such a way that I cannot interfer with, Because your ment to make me see, Your Magick. Is deeper than one I've ever felt before, the Magick to inspire with just words."_ The god of light said as he blasted into light and vanished

" _You want a world where we will not interfere fine...the gods will grant this gift. Humanity has been judged and it's up to you to carry the weight, I've given all the tools nessessary for you...good luck."_ And with that the god of light vanished

Ruby blinked her eyes as she looked to see The god of darkness fighting the Grimm.

"Ruby are you?" Oscar asked but Ruby raises her hand, and shut her eyes, when she opened them Oscar gasped. As for the first time Ruby's eyes changed color, from Silver...to Gold

' _Brother break off your attack...it's time our champion faces our mistake and raises up humanity to the point we couldn't.'_ The astral God of light said.

The god of darkness looked around and found Ruby walking forward with. Each step she took the darkness vanished,

" _Yes brother...let me give her my gift then-."_ He Said But his brother cut him off,

" _She doesn't want your gift, She wants us to not interfere. And thus we cannot."_ The Astrial god Said

" _I...see…"_ the god of Darkness Said as he looked up to the moon and slowly the moon reformed whole again, before he two became astrial and joined his brother

" **COWARDS! Come back!?"** Salem yelled

"They will not…" Ruby said making Salem turn in anger

"Your fight...is with me." Ruby said as she opened her eyes to reveal the gold irises and used her semblance and bolted forward making Salem miss her strike

Ruby reformed around her from petals and shot her in the back making her stumble

Salem grit her teeth as she felt pain, and looked down to see where she was shot, the black skin of the Grimm was fading away,

"No…" Salem grit her teeth as she conjured up her grim Magick and blasted it towards Ruby. In a last effort to kill her, however from behind her the astrial gods of light and dark stood side by side, for the first time they had come back together, like humanity on a single issue,

Ruby has her eyes closed her face one of peace a glint shone from underneath her eye lids as she opened them the power of the silver eyes flashed gold and the newly Magick eyes tore Salem's Grimm form asunder as she screamed

Salem crawled on the ground beaten vacant of Grimm, but still not dead.

"I'm...im still not dead." The newly human Salem Said

" _Yes...you have been freed from the darkness…"_ the god of light said

"But yet you still cannot kill me…" Salem Said But not in anger but remorse…

" _Do you really wish to die?"_ The god of darkness Asked

" _We have been across the Stars. And there is more out there, Salem, both you and Ozma can join us, as we watch humanity grow."_ The god of light said

"I...I don't know...I would like that, but after all of this, am I...worthy?" Salem asked

" _Yes Salem you are… what about you Ozma...will you join us?"_ The god asked

"I would like to finish this current life first, or is you would separate me from Oscar I would join you." Oscar Said

" _Due to the nature of the curse we cannot separate you from your host, I'm sorry Oscar however as benevolents…"_ the god of Light Said as Oscar collapsed and coughed " _both of you are separated again, Oscar pine, you are no longer attached to the fare of Ozma…"_ he said

" _Ruby Rose…"_ the God of darkness said " _your Strength, Will, and over all Courage has Carried you far, however you will have many tribulations ahead, the Grimm are not gone...for now yes...but they will return. This is the peace you've looked for."_ The two brothers said as they vanished carrying Salem with them

[ end flashback]

Both Glynda and Qrow were in shock " so that's how the moon reformed" Qrow Said in awe,

"I remember that, there was pandemonium, but for the first time, no Grimm attacks, it was as if they just vanished." She Said

"It's because they did, or at least they were in hiding." Ruby said as everyone looked down

"So these Proto-Salem's are not actually apart of Salem at all." Glynda said

"There pure Grimm." Qrow Said

"And the fact your on your last life who will carry us through this crisis." Glynda said

"I will pick up that mantle," Ruby said

"Also that's the other thing, you said the god of light flew into you...why aren't your eyes gold then?" Qrow asked

"They are." Ruby Said as she slid her thumb across her left eye to revel a constant lense "Silver contact lense's Seeing as I'm the only one with Golden eyes, I felt the need to protect myself." Ruby said

"Well in that case I feel the meeting is dismissed we have a lot of progress inorder to prepare humanity." Oscar pine said as everyone stood up and left

The future didn't look so bleak anymore.

A/n chapter 3 I hope this fixes the mistakes from the last two chapters tell me what you think and keep reading Bankerrtx01,


	4. Darkness arisen

Rwby Fanfic

(Ok here's the plan seeing as I went off and did my own thing immediately in the last chapter this story is complete different, many story elements from the previous ones I will try to incorporate what I can but who knows, anyways let's begin)

[Kingdom: City (specific location if applicable)]

-Chapter start-

[Vale: Vale (Council chamber)]

The Valeain Council was in session, well what remained of most of the Council was in session it was actually all now housed in Vale seeing as many governmental buildings were in ruin elsewhere,

"I don't see why we are here. And what we are worried about the Grimm are gone." One of the Councilers said

"That my friend is exactly the problem, the Grimm are gone but Ozma is still still recruiting people to become huntsman heck he's even excellerating it." Another Said

"What about the forien Councillors, surely Atlas, Vacuole and Mistral have other insite for this issue." The third Counciler of Vale Said

"Silence Qrow, and while yes Headmistress Schnee has attempted to voice her words to the council, We feel she is not informed enough and the other Headmasters are focused on internal issues to be of use," the second Counciler Said

"In that case an update as to what is happening Ozma will not reincarnate again, i have come across this information from Ruby herself after telling of the Battle with Salem." Qrow Said

"I see Then we must come up with a replacement for him at the point of his death. Clearly even as a man of unlimited wisdom and timeless endeavors, we must not be hubris. I thank you Qrow you have been most informing to us " The first Counciler Said

" after the betrayal of Ozma the first time. I'd be damned if I let myself be lead astray again especially by that man. My focus is to humanity now, no more secrets." Qrow Said

"My thoughts exactly, tell Ozma or Oscar to give us a list of people he would like to see fill his shoes, we will overlook it and come to a conclusion as to who the replacement will be." The first Counciler Said.

"There have been weekly broadcasts on the news telling the people the truth of what has been hidden from them, the reason of the schools, the maidens, Magick, the relics, all of it, we are taking our time to inform them but with the Grimm gone we can inform them without all the death toll." The first Counciler Said

"I agreed with these actions, but we must be careful the Grimm are slated to return, we just don't know in what form or when," Qrow Said.

Everyone nodded, and logged off,

Qrow sighed as he left the dark room and found himself inside the house on patch, Ruby was on the couch watching TV.

"Anything from the council?" Ruby asked

"They asked a list of candidates for Oz's replacement." Qrow Said as Ruby changed the channel

"She sighed as she stood up, "the council apperes to be pumping out more info screenings, I've seen two today of Magick alone, a 4 part series." Ruby said

"Well Magick has been reintroduced to humanity again." Qrow Said

"Yes a bit I feel only a few of us actually have the full ability to use Magick to its fullest extent. People including those who Oz gave Magick to so you have your own reserve, as well as Raven and I." Ruby said

"Well I think your more of a special case." Qrow Said ruby nodded

"I've been seeing myself in the same light too. Am I then the suggestion of being the one to replace Oz?" Ruby said

"It's the idea the idea of having Magick is a good one up to everyone if the Grimm are slated to return." Qrow Said

"The world is too much in ruin for Magick now, I have a plan, but it will be radical and I believe it will be opposed by the council." Ruby said

"Ruby I will follow you, just tell me what I need to do?" Qrow Said.

"Uncle Qrow it's simple. We need to reunite humanity under one front and teach humanity how to use Magick before the Grimm return, your gonna have to pull double shift. Try to bring the foreign Councillors into Vale's fold which is your main task." Ruby said

"And second task?" Qrow asked "I'm not sure how Magick is spread but if I'm correct we need teachers of Magick, so ask Ozpin to give us lessons on how to use Magick." Ruby said

Qrow sighed and nodded, "il...see what I can do." He said as he reached the front window changed into his bird form and flew off,

Ruby sighed, and sat down looking at a mirror pulling off the contact lenses and showing the golden iris gifted to her by the god of light,

'What I am supposed to do with this I don't know.' Ruby said

(Some unknown realm)

Salem and the two gods blinked into existence shaking a bit Salem toppled to her knees,

" _Sorry about that, teleportation take the wind out of you the first time you use it…"_ the god of Light said

"So...what are we doing here?" Salem asked the god of Darkness pointed to there feet, Salem was shocked to see them in a cavern. And around the flowing lava was all sorts of Grimm,

"What are they doing here?" Salem asked

"My Enate desire to destroy everything my brother created…my burning passion from a time I was less than enlightened…" The god of darkness said

"Do you remember what you said before Ms rose blasted the parasite from your body?" The god of light said

Salem shut her eyes and throught back her own voice sounding forien and muffled thought water

"IF I CANNOT DIE UNTIL THIS PLANET IS DESTROYED THEN I WILL DESTORY THE PLANET!" She Said

Salem gasped… "no…" she said in awe.

"The Grimm are still planning to enact there plan." The god of darkness said

"They share a hive mind, when I was connected to them I could not really feel them, but I could sense them I could tell and if I wanted to I could look throught there eyes and tell me stuff, not enough to control there actions but they were good scouts." Salem Said

"After your connection was severed the Grimm saw your hive mind and have tried to replicate it…"

"The only way they know how." The god of darkness said as on the middle of the cavern a inverted verson of Grimm Salem appered

Human Salem was in shock, they copied her form, and the other Grimm, bowed to her,

" **This body...this intelligence...all of it, power...we have all we need to complete our goal."** She Said

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Salem asked the god brothers

"Are you showing me this because it's my fault?" Salem asked guiltily

"...no…we are showing to this...together." The god of Light started

"So we can end it...here and now…" The god of darkness said putting an arm on Salem's shoulder, the three of them teleported away,

(Unknown realm)

Salem was pacing back and forth infront of the gods

"But how did they grow so quickly?" She asked

"You forget you've been attached to the Grimm for over a billion years, it took time but they have extrapolated many things from you." The god of light said

"Things you may not even realize." The god of darkness added

Salem looked at them "so what do we do?"

The two brothers looked at each other,

"Nothing." They said

"WHAT!?" Salem yelled at there inaction

The god of light held up his hand calming Salem Down as she took a deep breath

"The Grimm now with a central intelligence have gained insite your insite, your strategies… and what is the major part of your plan all along?" The god of darkness said

"Time…" Salem figured out looking up at them

"That's right...but time works both ways while using it to gather there forces humanity will do the same…" he said

"Because The Grimm aren't on them every second now." Salem reasoned,

"Exactly." The gods nodded

"Even if that humanity still won't win a war with the Grimm- can we come up with a name for this new queen just calling her Grimm is sort of annoying," Salem Said

They nodded and began to think

"...Matrum…" She Said

"Mother Grimm…" The god of darkness translated Salem nodded

"Alright so now we have to think, can humanity itself win the war against Matrum if we do not get involved?"

All three thought to themselves and looked down as they came to the conclusion

No…

No they could not…

"We must interfer." The god of darkness said

"Even if we did humanity itself is still divided, help one segment and the other will beleave we are playing to favorites and if we help them all, they will focus on the smaller prize and tear themselves apart, a second Great War," Salem Said

"So we have our plan, we await for humanity to gather into one, and then we give them our gift once more." The god of light said

(Remnant)

Ruby sighed as she pulled her hood up. This was something she had to do, alone

Walking out of the main building at night Crescent rose under her cloak she walked along and fast,

Even as a teacher at beacon, there were more important things, she had to find out information, she had left Beacon in good hands her team and The remains of JNR will stand alongside one another and help teach, she just needed time, she sighed as she reached the platform of the Beacon Air ships and used her semblance

She was flying In an airship out of Vacuo by midnight,

Ruby looked out the window of the ship Crescent rose on the seat next to her, she sighed and drifted off to sleep

(Beacon dorms)

"That idiot!"

Weiss Schnee was not happy,

Her team wasn't happy,

Weiss paced across the room infront of the beds clearly pissed yang and Blake sitting on one bed each,

"What does that dolt think she's doing?" She asked

"What she thinks is right can you blame her?" Blake asked as she looked out the window

"At the cost of our team, our functionality I think I can!?" Weiss yelled

"Look I don't like it either but Ruby is our leader she has proven herself before." Yang said

Weiss tilted her head "I'm...im sorry Is that Yang Xiao Long overprotective sister of Ruby FUCKING Rose, the one who's always gotten in trouble, afraid to stand side by side with her sister when trouble roars it's ugly head!?"

Yang snapped a gruesome look at Weiss and roared "I don't know what ever implanted that idea in your head but your wrong! Dead wrong!" Yang argued

"Then Stop acting like I'm right!?" Now your sister is out there doing something foolish and probably something WAY over her head and tell me Ms Xiao Long… What are _you_ gonna do about it?" Weiss asked

"Nothing…" a second voice said from behind them to reveal Jaune

"Jaune...I...what?" She asked

"The fact of the matter is Ruby does know what she is doing, and by my calculations she's not actually going to fight anything." Jaune Said

"What makes you say that?" Blake asked now interested,

Jaune held up his scroll and saw several screens of important documents one of them a Fight ticket, another a map of a moving vehicle

"Your tracking her?!" Yang asked enraged

"No… Ruby didn't cover her tracks, and seeing as it's something we know she's Usally the best at doing, my chances are she's going somewhere she doesn't mind us to go, more likely Vacuo seeing as she got a direct flight there." Jaune Said

"What would Ruby want In Vacuo?" Blake asked

"I don't know but seeing as she didn't tell you or us, i have a feeling. She wants us here for some reason." Ren Said

"...her class…" Weiss realized

"After training with Oscar she always did value training important, she would even stop us from time to time just so we could run drills." Yang said as he remembered several Times on there way to Arugs Ruby ordered them to do drills while on the move,

"But what is so Important that she can't tell us and or ask for help?" Weiss asked

Jaune shook her head "I do t know but we won't get any answers tonight she's out of range it will be noon tomorrow when she lands." Jaune Said

"We will ask her then" Yang said as they left shuting the boor and preparing for bed,

(Vacuo: the next day)

Ruby was shaken away by a fight attendant as she looked over

"Excuse me Madam, we have arrived." She Said

Ruby looked over to find the rest of the plane empty, "oh, so we have, my apologies." She Said as she got up she payed the fight attendant 2 green Lien as a tip for waking her and walked off Crescent rose In tow,

In Vacuo the desert heat was pounding, roaring and a dust bowl was just staring, Ruby squinted her eyes hardened her aura in front of her face and walked,

As she made it to the city people looked at her but didn't speak, Vacuo is know as a harsh city but this is a harsh time to live this dust bowl had been going on for 3 months now, each day was harsher then the last, the streets were abandoned except those who can tank the sand, doors were closed shut being unable to be opened with so much sand piled up,

Ruby didn't stop until she reached her destination the Huntmen academy in Vacuo, or what remained of it.

This was one of the sites that were attacked by Salem and like how it went down in Beacon not a lot was spared, the CCTV didn't crash which was a good thing, but that was the only minor victory the students knowing the fact the CCTV was probably the main objective used everything they could to protect that part of the school everything's else was secondary,

What occurred was a Hallway to hallway firefight that was so gruesome no one dared think about it,

Ruby sighed as she stood in the ruins of the courtyard amd thougth

'Now if I'm infront of the main hall that would mean that where I'm going would be-.'

" Hello ms ros…" Ruby opend her eyes and looked as Coco Adel stood swagger with her handbag over her shoulder

"My don't you look young?" She Said.

(Eoc)

Phew good a bit of catch up and back on track from the original story, hope you enjoyed tell me anyways I can improve, and keep reading- bankerrtx01-


End file.
